Tekken: Another Wind
by Rafly Adittya
Summary: It's my first fanfic about Tekken so it has a lot mistake and I'm sorry for the Mistakes and if you want to say something please leave a Comment and I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Jin Kazama

When Azazel has been killed by Jin everybody think that Jin has die but Jin's destiny isn't end with only killing Azazel he lost his concusses when he killed Azazel and has Raven has find him half buried in sand while Lars thinking that all about Jin's problems has ended but the devil gene still not defeated, the family war still not ends.  
Waked up in the hospital Jin realize what has he doing last time he killed Azazel and Raven has been investigated all about Jin's family he has a cousin named Asuka Kazama and Raven told anything about her Jin remembered what he doing last time with Asuka he fall into her **** and she looks angry because of that.  
While trying to wake up Jin asks "so, what do you want?" "Nothing, just for cleared your problem" Raven answered and Raven added "so, you're know who Lars Alexanderson is?" Jin answered "yes I know he's good but he love robot!" then Raven leave the rooms Jin is alone right now and he's thinking he can't believe he has doing that to his own cousin later he realize that Asuka is lived in Osaka maybe she's lived in Tokyo right now but in another place Lars think that Jin has die and Raven told everything about Jin


	2. Chapter 2:

Everything changed

In the hospital Jin realize how long he has been lost and there's about 2 month everything changed Jin wants to know what happen to Kazuya, Heihachi, Hwoarang, and each other he called Raven and Jin says "what is truly happen after 2 months?" Raven explained that many things has changed Hwoarang has give up to beating Jin, Kazuya only want to kills Heihachi, Lars has been decide to end the battle, and Asuka has been changed to she looks different right now she lost her spirit because her father has die.  
In another place Asuka is going to the school and yes, she's different right now and the rain fallen from the sky she's wet but she even didn't care about the rain she's crying and extremely sad because of her father she still remembered what did the doctor says.

_Flashback _

Asuka waiting for the information what will happen to her father and the doctor came out she asking what happen to her father and the doctor says "first, I want you to calm down ok? I'll tell you, your father is…" Asuka interrupted "he's ok right? My father still alive right?" but the doctor didn't says anything and the doctor added "he's die I'm sorry I've trying all of I got to save him but the destiny didn't allowed" the Asuka's heart is crashed.

_End Of the flashback _

On the way to the school Asuka meet lili Asuka looks doesn't want to beat her just passing her just like nothing lili going in front of Asuka and lili says "hey what happen with you it almost 2 month I'm not seeing you?" Asuka just walk away and says "sorry lili I've got a problem right now I just can't beat you like what I always do" and Asuka just leave her alone on the way to the school she realized that she doesn't need to school anymore and she going to some place like a abandoned house but still good for live there because Asuka got no change she live there.  
While in the hospital Jin want to leave the hospital and Raven coming to Jin Raven explained that all of Jin needed is to ended the family war between Kazuya and Heihachi Raven also explained that exactly Kazuya get so evil because of his father Heihachi Mishima Jin says "I'm so surprised that Hwoarang isn't want to beat me anymore" "Jin please, you must ending your family war" Raven interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure begins

Jin finally decide to end his family war but he need a friend Raven has prepared Jin a friend Lars is ready for anything Jin says "so** he's my friend **for this operation" after about 2 days finally Jin can leave the hospital he rather going to the point that Lars has wait for he, after Jin arrived to the place where Lars is waiting he, he's seeing Lars and Alisa are waiting in some little restaurant Jin going in to the restaurant and he walking closer to Lars and Alisa.  
Realizing that Jin has been arrived Lars says "hey Jin long time no see" "well, Lars where do you go after the Azazel's death?" Jin asked Lars explained what've he doing after Azazel's death Jin and Lars are having so much conversation inside the restaurant.  
While Asuka is sleeping in the abandoned house she realize that she isn't alone in the house there's somebody in the house she's rise up and prepare for battle she says "show your selves coward!" and there's a sound says "I'm sorry for bothering you but, I'm going to this house first do you mind if I'm just sleep there?" Asuka start confused about who's that and finally he's showing his selves an Asian boy Asuka never seeing a people with a face like that.  
Asuka asked "who are you?" that boy answered "I'm Andra I'm an Indonesian pedestrian and who are you?" Asuka answered "I'm Asuka Kazama excuse me are you lost?" Andra says "oh I'm not and by the way Asuka, are you having a problem? You look so sad"

Asuka has told her problem to Andra and Andra says "well, Asuka I think you must go back to your house" Asuka says "I don't like to going back my dreams are crashed" Andra explained "but the dreams are coming from you so you must face this again once more" Asuka than going to her house again and there's nobody in the house however Andra give her his phone number so Asuka called Andra anytime if she need a help and now she need a help her mother was kidnapped.  
In another place Jin and Lars are searching for news and on the way they meet Asuka she looks worried Lars asked why she looks worry and Asuka has telling all about her problem and Asuka remembered Jin she says "what are you doing here?" Jin answered "I'm just walking around not your business" Asuka has angry her spirit has back and she punched Jin but Lars hold Asuka's hand and she doesn't punch him.  
Asuka is pointing to Jin and she says "you're bastard and a pervert!" Jin remembered what he is doing last time.

_Flashback _

Asuka destroyed Jinpachi and Devil Jin is lost concusses Asuka walking to him and that's happen just like in Tekken 5

_End of flashback _

Jin finally says "well, I'm sorry for that I just don't know…" "Yeah, I know that you're lying to me" Asuka interrupted and Lars get confused and he asking "exactly, what did Jin doing to you?" Asuka just whispered and Jin answering "it's not really my false because I don't know that I'm fall into her…" Lars interrupted "her what?" Jin is pointing to Asuka's tits and Asuka interrupting "you such a pervert!"  
Lars gets laughed and he says "you're a real man Jin, Real man" and Alisa interrupted "so you're Asuka Kazama right?" Asuka answering "yes I'm by the way who are you?" Alisa says "I'm Alisa Boconovitch I'm from Russia and…" "I think it's enough for introducing your selves Alisa" Lars interrupted.  
Asuka asks "what is really happening with this girl?" Jin Answered "she's a robot and Lars love her" "well I'm not" Lars interrupted and Asuka is laughed in the another place Andra is going out from the house and he's seeing a car with a women that looks kidnapped and Andra just following the car while Asuka is going to his house.  
Jin, Lars, Alisa, and Asuka finally arrived at Andra's house and they've found nothing Lars and Jin start confused

Asuka is checking all of the rooms and she called Andra before Asuka is leaving Andra he give her his phone number and Andra didn't answer it while Andra is trying to catch the car seeing that he almost fail he got no choice and he remembered his secret way he's turning into some kind like Devil Jin but different he didn't has a wings like Devil Jin and he's made by fire and how he stop the car he blinded the driver with some flash light that suddenly came out.  
After Andra got Asuka's mother and he take Asuka's mother to his house and in the house there's Jin, Lars, and Asuka Andra surprised that there's another peoples in his house he says "who are you sir?" and they're introducing their name one by one and from that Asuka realize that something going weird Andra has a scar on his foot she says "what happen with your foot?" "No, nothing happen just a scar" Andra interrupted and Jin feels something weird about Andra he sense some devil gene lives in Andra's body.  
Lars looks confused about Andra because Andra looks hiding something and Andra leave the room he says that he need take a walk for a minutes Jin going out to of course for following he and Jin doesn't believe what did he saw Andra's hand turned into a devil form and he can control it just like Kazuya did with his devil form and "what are you doing with your devil gene?" Jin asks slowly but Andra looks don't listening what Jin says so Jin just walking away but Andra heard what did Jin says.


	4. Chapter 4:

Andra's problem

Andra interrupting "I really don't know what is really happening to this but I can control it just it's easy like my second form" Jin replying "what? Your second form it's a curse in my family so are you my family?" "I don't even know who is your father, your mother and I don't know who are you" Andra replied after that Jin says his truly problem.  
Andra replied "Kazuya Mishima? Mishima Zaibatsu? I know all about this long time ago I've a teacher and he says to me that someday I'll facing my cruel destiny because I've a same blood from someone so your story can help me Jin, first my teacher says that I've a Devil form well I say this a bad form because you know Devil and the Angle form well I don't really understand but I think why can I control my Devil form because there's an Angle form so….." Jin interrupting "the angle form is my mother" "there's something weird I didn't have any relationship with you just friend but why we've a same problem but the different is my problem was different" says Andra.

Jin asking what is the different and Andra answering "the problem is I'm not trying to defeat my devil form because somebody hunt me no they want to hunt you to" Jin asking who is going to hunt him Andra was explaining that there's some organization named DGH (Devil Gene Hunter) and AGH (Angle Gene Hunter) Jin says "what the hell are they try to doing? I mean I'm try to defeat but why did they want to hunt it" Andra answering "I think they'll make a new species" but from the far Asuka's listening what did they said but she doesn't fully understand with what did Jin and Andra talking about.  
Andra feels the great energy but not coming from Devil gene he feels that the energy coming from an Angle Andra says "Angle gene?"

"The angle gene" Jin asked but Andra doesn't answer it Andra just following his feeling.

"Over There! The angle gene is over there!" says Andra Jin looking into Asuka but Asuka says "what?" Jin says "what? Are you sick?" "I'm not sick I feel it she has a angle gene" Andra answered but Asuka walking away Andra adding "well the only way to proof it is only for summoning your aura" Jin says "what? How do you can summon it?"

And Andra just changing into his devil form and summoning their aura by pointing the owner of the aura Andra says that this magical trick can only worked if you're pointing a people that have a Devil gene or Angle gene Jin says "who are you really is?" Andra says "Just an Indonesian's pedestrian that have doing a big mistake"  
"What mistake?" Lars interrupted Asuka and Jin looks surprised but Andra looks didn't surprised and Andra explained "I've a lovely girl I love her she's a nerd but she's different like another nerd she was so beautiful and I've a clan to, I've a master to, and I've my best buddy to I'm so happy in that day but, one day in Surabaya (Surabaya is a city in Indonesia) I'm going out for a while my master says that don't forget to doing a good things" he doesn't continuing his story and he looks so sad and a red aura is more appear from his body.

"I'M TOO LATE! IF I CAN CHANGE MY FATE AND COMING BACK TO THE PAST I'LL…. I'll save them" Andra is crying "That's not your mistake" Lars replied Asuka asking "who've killed..." but Asuka doesn't finished her words Andra answering "I don't fully understand but they're looking for me but I'm not there for help them"

_Next Day…._

"I'll be late to the school!" Asuka shocked and she's going to her school by a bicycle "I'll going there" says Lars and he's going away with his car Lars going with Alisa and Jin to so Andra is alone in his house Andra was so bored so he decide to walking around the city he doesn't know where is he going and somebody are hitting Andra and Andra is lost concusses and he's waking up in some house and there somebody Andra says "what are you trying to do?"

That figure says "My Revenge to you" Andra remembered some memories that he has a partner in his clan and he's leaving his partner to a building because he had no choice and his partner seek revenge to Andra and now Andra's partner want to revenge today Andra says "Rena?"  
A girl came out from the darkness and she says "yes it's me your ex-partner" Andra replying "I don't have much time Rena, you know that's will be happen to our clan and…." "You're coming late! You're a coward! You're** coward**" Rena interrupted.

"Listen, ok I'm false and I'm guilty and you can kill me here come on kill me" says Andra a tears coming out from Rena's eyes she says "you're, you're…." she's going away Andra says "hey, why are you going away?"

"I… I just feeling alone and I… I found you here my ex-partner" says Rena.

"Why you're my Ex-partner why you're my partner?" Andra asked Rena answering "well because you're betraying your clan"

"I'm not" says Andra and Rena looks whispered and she says "but after about 2 days you've a girlfriend!" Andra looks confused and he says "what? Hey, is my girlfriend is disturbing our clan? I mean why?" Rena says "Unfortunately can_ whew almost blew up there_" Andra looking Rena and he says "I can see if you're love me just say it yes or not?"

"Yes I'm…. I hey I'm not!" Says Rena angrily

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes" says Andra

"Well, yes I, I love you know you're happy right now?" says Rena

Andra is smiling to her and she looks whispered and she says "don't give me that look" and Rena is letting Andra go and Andra says "ok so you need a house?" Rena is smiling to Andra and Andra take her to his house and she looks happy in the house there's Jin, Lars, Alisa, and Asuka.

Jin looks confused and Asuka asking "hey so you've a girlfriend?" Alisa answering "it's not girlfriend but some kind of interests" Lars replying "well exactly Alisa we call it girlfriend here" Jin adding "add that word to your dictionary" Asuka replying "hey, don't do that she's a girl" "I better going out" says Rena but Andra says that she can leave here.  
Rena is refuse it and she's going away from Andra's house she's leaving Andra a letter that reads "dear Andra you've been makes me aware, and about our clan yeah it's an incident it's not your fault I'm sorry for saying that you're a coward well honestly I love you and in the night I always sleep with your photo because I hope you're back and I decide to going out from Indonesia and going to Japan because I want to finding out who has destroying out clan about your **Devil Form **you can easily control that and I have the same form to as you by the way take care of your selves will make me happy"  
Jin, Lars, and Asuka read Rena's letter Asuka says "Indonesia?" Lars "Indonesia is Andra's country" Andra "yes it is and I have some problem that unfinished there" Jin says "well why you're not going back there?" "I was in hurry" Andra answered.  
Asuka says "so why you are not finished your duty there?" Andra replying "it's not completely finished I was so stupid because I want to meet some of my far friend named Feng Wei" Asuka interrupting "what? Are you crazy? He's an idiot fools who has destroyed my dojo" Andra answering "I know he likes that"

Lars asked "what is his problem with you anyway?" Andra is explaining "My clan has creating two great weapon of all time me and Rena we've been winning many great competition and Feng is coming to us he says that he can destroyed my clan with his own hand however he is not challenged at all and I'm destroyed him until we found a corporation named Mishima Zaibatsu and that's all I know about him" Lars says "you know Bryan Fury?" "I don't know him" says Andra.  
Lars explained all about Bryan and Andra says "well, I don't know much about him but he looks so dangerous enough to touch me" then Andra got a message from Rena it reads "hey Andra, there's some tournament named Iron fist tournament however I decide to going there and searching an Information about our clan Rena, note: I love you"


	5. Chapter 5:

Iron Fist Tournament

Iron Fist Tournament will be begin however Heihachi is beginning this tournament the winner will be getting anything Andra says "what? I must help her for this" Lars replying "you're crazy? I mean there are many fighters there and you cannot beat them all" "Maybe he can" says Jin the situation gets so quiet and Asuka asked "how he can fight them?" "The rule says that he can going to this tournament with his team and we got a team here so?" says Alisa.  
Andra says "but if Rena wants to going to that tournament alone that means…. That means **she needs a team**" Lars replying "yeah we're in but we need a goals for the tournament" Jin answering "we can do it I join the tournament for searching out what happen to Mishima Zaibatsu" Asuka says "I'll going there for kicking Feng's butt" Andra says "it's all for my clan, our clan hold on Rena I'll coming for you and…. Our clan, our family" Lars says "the tournament will be begin on May"  
"It's January" says Andra "yeah, so it will be so long" says Asuka Andra is going outside and Rena is in front of his House and she is giving Andra a Phone she says that he'll need it and he must going back to Indonesia because there's some problem in Indonesia that haven't done yet because Andra miss his country he decide to going to Indonesia while waiting for Iron Fist Tournament he's going back to the house and he says that he need to going back to Indonesia.


	6. Chapter 6

Going to Indonesia

"Well, I'll not go there" says Jin "But, why?" says Andra Jin explained that he need to searching more about his family Lars says "I'll go there I mean Indonesia it looks like a good country how about you Alisa?" Alisa answering "I'll go there if Asuka go there"  
"Well, exactly I still got a problem with my school and about Lilt to but then again I'll go there! Because I like it I mean one day without school and Lili I'll be like it" Says Asuka and Andra says that he'll going to Indonesia right in that day "but we've no money for that" says Lars but someone coming with a car and it's Lili she says "Asuka Kazama, I finally found you and you cannot hide anymore" Asuka going out and Asuka tried to punch her but Lili says "I'm not going here for beat you but I'm coming here for give him money *Pointing at Andra*" Asuka asked "why?" Lili answering "because he's the only person who connected with almost all our clan I mean Kazama clan, Feng Wei's clan and Mishima Zaibatsu"  
And Lilt give him money however he accept the money and they're going to Indonesia with an airplane 


	7. Chapter 7

Indonesia

Finally they're arrived in Indonesia Lars is seeing how Indonesia looks like he says "well, it's different like Japan" Alisa says "Indonesia has many-many river and island"

"We're in Surabaya one of the most biggest city in Indonesia" says Andra

"Well I can see it" says Asuka

"Hey looks there's many house in the side of the river" says Lars

"There is a good side of Indonesia and there is a bad side in Indonesia so you must carefully" says Andra

The airplane finally landed and they're arrived in Indonesia but there's still many dangers are waiting for them Indonesia is a good country but not all of it there's still many dangers in this country Gangs, Criminals, Bad peoples, Crazy Things, and much more.

This is 08.00 PM in Indonesia and they're need a house for resting or stay

"Hey there's a hotel let take a break there for a night" says Lars

"You're first" says Andra

And there's somebody kicking Lars, Lars says "hey you want to fight me?" Lars is fighting that guy and that guy is beating Lars so Andra helping Lars.

"You're still fast, you're still strong, but you don't have anger" says that guy

Andra kicked his leg and punching him and that guy is opening his mask Andra feels so surprised that guy is Andra's friend named Tony.

"I still seeing a fear in your eyes Andra" says Tony

"I don't having any fear this time" says Andra

"What happen here?" says Asuka

"He's my Friend, my rival, my enemy Tony" says Andra

Tony is running to Andra and performing a transformation into some kind of Devil Jin but the different is he's 5 times bigger more than Devil Andra and Devil Jin and he has some claws in his hand Andra is performing his transformation to.

"I'm surprised that you still doing that like that time" says Tony and he's **disappear**.


End file.
